The present invention relates to a steering column for a motor vehicle comprising a bracket part for securing in position the steering column on a body of the motor vehicle and a steering shaft bearing unit for the rotatable bearing support of a steering shaft and supported between at least two side jaws of the bracket part. Between the side jaws of the bracket part and the steering shaft bearing unit a bearing part is disposed, and a clamp bolt of the steering column penetrates the side jaws of the bracket part and the bearing part and the steering shaft bearing unit. The bearing part comprises at least one bearing part bead, the steering shaft bearing unit comprises at least one steering shaft bearing unit bead, and the bearing part bead is at least regionally areally in contact on the steering shaft bearing unit bead.
Generic steering columns are known within prior art. The structure of the bracket part, steering shaft bearing unit, and bearing part disposed therebetween is frequently employed in so-called adjustable steering columns, which enable the adaption of the position of the steering wheel to the particular vehicle driver.
Generic steering columns are disclosed, for example in WO 2009/121386 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,483. Building on this prior art, the present invention addresses the problem of providing a simple and cost-effective generic steering column in which high demands made of rigidity and/or intrinsic frequency are met at low cost.